Soulbound Magnets
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Kink meme Fill. Collab with Dinosaurs Fly. Teenager Shizuo and Izaya get injured in one of their fights, and Shingen messes it up while operating them. Now they are soulbonded and can't stay away from each other. What will happen? -Shizaya-
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nu'h. We don't own anything. Durarara! is not ours, it's Ryohgo Narita's. We don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>This is a Collab Between Dinosaurs Fly and NaiShiteru! ^^ Hope you like it. :3<em>

* * *

><p>"Izaya! This time, I'm going to kill you for sure!" A roar echoed across the dead-end alley as a blur of blue and white flew by.<p>

Blue pants along with a blue jacket and a white button up shirt underneath. That, along with the blue tie adorning his neck, revealed that he was, still in high school. He had blonde messy hair, judging by the brown roots, probably dyed. His warm caramel eyes twitched with each step he took.

Said man laughed at the empty threat. He had his back against the wall, running his right hand across the peeling paint; he dug into the pocket of his dark black jeans with his other hand.

Under his trademark fur trimmed jacket, he had on a red shirt that clung to his body. The two teens looked about the same age, suggesting that they probably went to the same school.

He took a switch blade out of his pocket and flicked it open with ease, his smirk never leaving his face; he pointed his blade at the other's chest. Under his jet black hair, piercing red eyes stared back at caramel ones.

"That's what you said last time, Shizu-chan. Have you run out of pickup lines?" Izaya teased, taking a cautious step towards the blond.

Suddenly, an ear deafening crash echoed from above the alley. Startled, the soon to be informant quickly looked up, only to see a gaping hole on the side of the building. In a split second decision, the blond, who had tried to hunt him down ever since they met, decided that this was the best opportunity to strike.

Before Izaya could look back, he felt breathless as Shizuo wrapped his hands around his neck. He cursed silently as the blonde's grip intensified in the next moments.

"Do you have any last words before you die, you damned flea?" He smirked, much to Izaya's displease.

"Yeah…you should really make sure your enemy has his hands tied down, you stupid protozoan." He managed to gasp out before impaling his blade into Shizuo's arm.

"F…Fuck…stupid…flea…" He winced at the blood dripping down his uniform. His grip only intensified, making the other choke. He opened his mouth to say something, but Izaya wasn't paying attention; he was too busy gaping at the debris and pieces of splintered wood making its way down from the roof of the building they were standing by.

Izaya groaned as he felt something tickling his face. He tried to get up, but gave up when pain shot up his leg. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized something yellow was blocking his view. Roughly pushing the yellow intruder away, he was shocked to see Shizuo sprawled over him, with his arms wrapped around the informant's body protectively.

'_Oh fuck'_ he thought as the guilt hid him, '_Shizu-chan was trying to protect me.'_

Seeing how his enemy was bleeding and unconscious, he suddenly felt pity for him. With the guilt and pity raging in his mind, he managed to stand up and carry the monster to Shinra's apartment. Limping slightly, he slowly made his way to the elevator.

The door opened with a ding.

A masked man with Shinra's brown hair and manner of talking greeted them, "Hello, Shinra's not here, so I'm…Oh my! He's bleeding!"

Izaya snorted, "No shit."

Even though it was Shinra's father, Izaya had no patience for chit chatting.

"Since Shinra and Celty are not here and this dumb ass here is bleeding to death, I suppose it's you who will be taking care of us." He said with a hidden hint of contempt.

"Yes, yes…come in, come in. I am his dad after all; I suppose I can spare some of my amazing talent." He said gleefully. He took out two stretchers, laying them next to each other. "I'll be working on both of you at the same time, since it'll save more time." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure that he doesn't die. Only I get to kill him." Izaya shrugged. He helped Shingen put Shizuo on the stretcher and laid himself down on the other one, his eyes closed the moment his head had hit the stretcher and his whole body relaxed. He didn't know what was happening to him, or what was happening to Shizuo, but to be honest, he didn't care.

"Okay…where is this…yeah…what was it again the thing I needed for stop the wound from aching? Ah, yeah…that's it." The doctor said as he fumbled with the placements of his son's medicines.

He hardly ever visited his son, he didn't know where all the equipments were, and he sighed in frustration. It had been a pretty long time since he had operated on someone and he was getting pretty nervous. It wasn't that he doubted his skills, but he wasn't feeling on top of the world that day. Sweat and his constant sighing was beginning to fog up the mask. It was pretty dirty, since he never had the chance to clean it, but he didn't want the polluted air to pollute his lungs, so he just kept on going. After a while, his mask was so fogged up and he couldn't recognize what he was taking into his hands. And sometimes, even if there are many ways to skin a cat, a little mistake can make the result catastrophic.

He sighed one last time as he finally bandaged and disinfected both boys, he turned to take a bath when he heard the door opening. Shinra casually took off his shoes and walked in, setting his stuff from science class on the dining table. The boy didn't seem surprised when he saw his father, since he himself had begged to come, but he was surprised to find his two friends sleeping soundly on the stretchers, and his father's hands covered in blood.

He sighed again as Shinra send him a questioning look. That was enough for Shingen to know he had to explain some things, so he quickly tried to explain what had happened. Shinra nodded knowingly and told him to go away. Then once his father disappeared around the hall way and into the bath, he quickly walked over to the table between the two stretchers and looked over the materials his dad had used.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted as his eyes caught a bottle on the ground. He quickly picked it up peeked inside; there weren't a single drop left. Shinra fell to his knees; he let the plastic bottle fall out of his hands and buried his face against his lap.

"That bottle…was my experimental work of over two years! Why? Its name may be similar to the product we use to stop the pain, but…it clearly has got a symbol warning of danger. What were you trying to do, dad? Do you hate those two that much?" He shouted as tears and snot flowed freely down his comical face.

He wasn't that concerned about his friends, but rather about his work that had gone to waste. He sighed and took a mental to poison his food later.

"Ugh, why are you so damned loud, Shinra? Can't you see I was trying to sleep?" A muffled groan came from one of the stretchers.

"Oh…Izaya…I have some bad news for you...and Shizuo" He said dryly.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Shinra sighed and dragged his hand down his face in annoyance, "Your souls have been tied together by this experiment I did. My dad mixed it up and..."He cringed as the thought of his stupid dad, "well…you won't be able to stay away from each other. The maximum distance you are allowed to put between each other is two meters. I think, it may even be less."

"WHAT? No…Shinra I don't believe what you are saying. This is a lie, you can't be that cruel." The raven-haired teenager plead, his knuckles white from gripping the side, "Isn't there some way to reverse this shit?"

"Ah...you see," The doctor chuckled nervously, "My dad used it on you guys before I even finished experimenting and testing it, so no. I don't even know the side effects of it!" He moaned in frustration.

Izaya glared at the doctor skeptically, and stood up. "You're just pulling my legs, aren't you?" He smirked as he took as few steps away from Shizuo, who was sound asleep at the time. Not a second later, he felt a harsh tug from his back; he turned around expecting it to be Shinra, but he was surprised to see Shinra crawled up in the corner sulking, and mumbling something about burning his dad's body in the forest.

His eyes twitched in annoyance as he decided to sprint a few more step. A soon as his weight shifted forward, the strong pull made him fly backwards and onto the floor, at the same time, the force pulled Shizuo off the stretcher and came crashing down.

"Ugh...what the hell?" Shizuo mumbled as the impact woke him.

Shinra had come to check up on them when he heard a crash, he looked at Shizuo, and he could tell it was a bad idea to wake him from his sleep. He didn't even want to think about the reactions when he found out about the curse.

Izaya looked at Shinra; there was panic in his eyes.

"Why'd you push me off my bed, flea?" Shizuo accused.

"Hehehe..." Shinra scratched his head nervously, "Well, about that...this is not your bed," He looked at Izaya for help, and Izaya quickly said, "We have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything here. Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita. It's just for fun, and we ain't winning any money with it. ^w^ Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU SHITING ME?" The blond screamed at his friend, then turned to face Izaya, "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE? DO SOMETHING!" He was angry, not the normal throw-a-vending-machine-and-fling-you-to-Africa angry, but the FFFFFUUUUUUUUU kind of angry. He had just heard Shinra's story about what he had done. Better said, about what his father had done.<p>

Shinra sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"But he would have found out anyways, "Izaya puffed his cheeks, "and also, if you want to get mad at someone, it should be Shinra, not me."

Shizuo felt his eyes twitch in annoyance, 'Calm down' He thought. 'It would do no good if I destroyed Shinra's place' then he took a deep breath and held it.

"Well, if you let me look into your body, maybe I'll find a cure!" With that, Shizuo blew some air onto Shinra's mouth, making him shut up and flinch backwards.

"Like hell I'll do. Look at what you've done! Just think about how bad it can get if you try to do something and experiment with my un-human strength." He shouted.

"Um… well." Shinra said, since he had been cut out. He tried to find something to say.

"It's getting late, why don't you guys go home first, I'll sort this out tomorrow." The teenager doctor nodded at the clock, "In the mean time, let me go stab - I mean go check up on my dad." He chuckled nervously as he tried to cover his slip up, and with that, he headed towards the bathroom.

A groan escaped from Izaya's lips, and he glared childishly at Shizuo as he blew a piece of his hair away from the face, "If we're not going to disconnect anytime soon, we are staying at MY place; your place sucks."

"What? There's no way I'm walking across Ikebukuro with a stupid flea." Shizuo defended, and added quietly "And plus, it's late, and my house is closer."

"Alright, fine." Izaya glanced at the clock and sighed in defeat, "But, after tomorrow, you're staying with me! N-not that I want there to be a, um, t-tomorrow." He coughed embarrassingly and looked away.

Shizuo was about to point out Izaya's flushed cheeks, when an ear piercing scream came from the bathroom, followed by a slightly disturbed Shinra stumbling out.

"Did you walk in on your dad taking a bath, again?" Izaya teased.

"H-he, that bastard! He jumped out of the window and escaped! That stupid old geezer!" The young doctor started pulling on his hair, "I'll kill him! I'll cook him alive! No! I'll eat him RAW! Ugh!" He started to pace around the room murmuring curses and jinxes towards his father, completely oblivious to his friends.

Izaya caught Shizuo staring at him, and he stared back. After a few awkward seconds, they stayed in an utterly inconvenient silence, which was broken by Shizuo, who asked, "Alright then, shall we go?"

Izaya nodded and both slowly stepped out of the now-quiet apartment, without Shinra noticing it. (He was too busy cursing, ducked in a corner, literally drawing circles on the floor). They had trouble walking down the stairs that lead to the street because of Izaya. He had tried to jump down the stairs, but then, the curse made both of the boys fall down because of the strong force that pulled them together. Of course, after that Shizuo shouted at Izaya for his inconvenient move. The raven-haired boy did not respond and continued walking, as if nothing had happened.

They walked to Shizuo's apartment in silence, and arrived in about 15 minutes. They had taken some short cuts and managed to avoid seeing anyone they knew, preventing some awkward moments.

As Shizuo was fumbling with his keys, they heard the door unlock, and Shizuo's younger brother stepped out.

"What's he doing here, Shizu-nii?" If he was surprised, his face certainly didn't say so.

"Ah, Kasuka...um, are mom and dad home?" Shizuo tried to avoid the subject.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Izaya Orihara, but you can call me Iza-nii!" Izaya piped in cheerfully. "I'm your aniki's boyf – ump!" He was silenced by Shizuo's fist in his stomach. "Hey!" He protested.

Shizuo ignored his whining.

"Don't listen to him, he's just my classmate. We have a project due tomorrow, so he's staying over." Shizuo explained as Izaya doubled over in pain. Kasuka raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He nodded and went in.

They stepped inside, and took off their shoes. Izaya hung his signature jacket by the door and followed Shizuo upstairs, to his room, pausing to wave at Kasuka. He didn't hear anyone else, so he just supposed Shizuo's parents were absent. He sighed and took a deep breath, forgetting about the thought. He took a glance and inspected every nook and cranny of his classmate's room.

He was surprised to see that Shizuo's room was actually clean and tidied; the walls were a light shade of green, with matching curtains and bed sheets.

'Cute', he mentally noted to himself as he noticed a huge stuffed bunny lying in the corner beside the computer. He inwardly cringed when he noticed that the room smelled like Shizuo, not that it was a bad smell, it was actually quite smoothing; not that he would admit it, he could tell that there was a little bit of tropical and blueberry cologne mixed in the air.

Once both of them stepped in, Shizuo carefully closed the door.

"Not bad for a protozoan." He clapped sarcastically as he glanced around the room.

"Shut up and leave me alone," Shizuo growled, "and don't touch anything."

"That's no way to treat a guest, ne?" Izaya threw up his arms as he flopped onto the bed, "Do you have any spare clothes? I wanna take a bath."

The blond sighed and opened the closet, "I don't think these are gonna fit." He said as he pulled out a baggy grey hoodie along with a fresh pair of boxers.

"I can make do with that." Izaya shrugged, "As long as they're comfortable."

Shizuo flung the clothes at Izaya's face and turned to leave, but as soon as he took a step away from the flea, he was immediately flung back by the force, and landed with an ouch. "Oh crap," Izaya murmured, "I totally forgot."

"Hey, Izaya?" Shizuo asked from the ground, rubbing his temples with the tip of his fingers.

"Hm?" Izaya replied.

"Want to take a bath with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything here. Durarara! is Ryohgo Narita's. We do not win any money with it, and we do it just for fun. :3 Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"E-eh?" Izaya jumped at the unexpected question, but quickly composed himself, "Ah, I see Shizu-chan is a closet pervert, ne? You just want to see me naked!"<p>

"What! Of course not!" Shizuo shouted in disbelief, he spun around and faced the younger man, "And plus, there's no way we can take a bath separately while being still connected to each other."

Izaya opened his mouth to argue, but closed it after a few moments when he realized that what the blond said was true. He sighed and picked his clothes up from the floor, "Fine, let's go, but I get to use your shampoo!" He added smugly. Shizuo growled in response and randomly picked out some fresh clothes from the drawer.

As soon as they entered the bathroom, Izaya cut in front of the older man and looked around excitedly. "Oh! A bubble bath! Let's use the bubble bath!" Izaya's eyes sparkled in anticipation, and he jabbed his fingers at a purple shampoo bottle, "Let's use the grape flavoured one!" Shizuo slapped his hands away from the bottle, "Take off your clothes first, I can handle the rest." He paused for a moment, thinking about the horrible choice of words he just used, and then swiftly picked up the bottle.

After filling the tub with lukewarm water, he poured a generous amount of the liquid in. He sighed as he spotted Izaya peeking in different drawers and compartments, looking like a kid at the candy store.

"Where are your tooth brushes?" Izaya asked as he pranced around the bathroom, checking out himself in the mirror as he passed it.

"I don't know." Shizuo murmured as he took off his clothes, and slipped into the tub. He closed his eyes as he felt the smoothing affect of the bubbles take action, he almost forgot about today's horrible incidents. The key word there was almost.

Izaya continued looking around the room for some simple toiletries, as he heard the door creak open.

A woman walked in, she had strawberry blonde hair; it was short but had lots of volume; which reminded Izaya of a cupcake. She had brown eyes, similar to Shizuo's, but in a darker shade.

She eyed the raven haired boy suspiciously. 'Probably wondering why I'm wearing Shizu-chan's clothes.' Izaya thought.

"Where is my son?" She questioned.

"He is, um...taking…a bath." Izaya answered quickly. He didn't know how to act in front of this woman, but he knew if he wanted to stay for tonight, he'd have to make a good first impression.

Shizuo's mom walked past him and looked into the bubble filled bath tub.

'Good first impression my ass,' he thought bitterly, 'she just walked in on her son naked in the washroom with another guy.' And mentally face palmed.

"Mom! Can't you see I'm taking a bath right now?" Shizuo blushed, quickly immersing himself in the bubble filled water, making it, so that only his head would be visible.

"Who is this? And why is he here with you?" The woman questioned, with her arms in crossed in front of her chest, "And in the bathroom of all places!"

"Izaya needed to wash his hands, and that's why he's here." Shizuo lied.

Upon hearing Izaya's name, her eyes widened. She had heard about her son's rival and knew how much they hated each other; she couldn't understand what he doing in her house.

"Aren't you the boy who stabbed my dear Shizuo on the first day of high school?" She questioned with surprise.

Izaya's mouth became dry, and his mind froze.

"I…uh..." Shizuo stalled. Trying to come up with an excuse, he grabbed a towel and popped out of the tub. With the towel around his body, he tried to avoid anymore unnecessary questions, "We're doing a school project together, and didn't Kasuka tell you?"

The blonde woman stared back at her son in disbelief. She sighed and shook her head.

"So, if you two were really doing a school project, why is he wearing your clothes?" She pressed.

"Ah! Well..." Izaya looked like a deer caught in front of a head light, "We got into a fight, but we made out – I mean up! We made up! So, we're friends now, aren't we?" he stumbled embarrassingly and nudged the blond, who quickly nodded to agreement.

"So, if that's what happened, where are your school bags? Don't you have school tomorrow?" She looked less concerned, but pressed on anyways, not noticing her son standing awkwardly in nothing but a towel.

"Well, for tomorrow, school doesn't start until second period. So we'll have enough time to go to my house, pick up my things, and head to school." Izaya explained casually while tugging a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Well, why don't I make you guys some lunch for tomorrow, so you guys can have more time for your 'project'?" She asked suggestively, wriggling her eyebrows.

'Oh crap, now she's got the wrong idea.' Shizuo panicked.

"What?" Izaya gasped, "How could you think that about your own son?"

"That's not how you talk to elders, disrespectful boy." The woman scolded, but her expression softened. "Well, anyways, what's your project about?"

"Condo-" Izaya began, but was cut off by the blonde, who quickly changed the word.

"Ors! Condors, mom. You know, the… birds that fly." He added quickly.

"Oh…birds! You know that we have some books about it downstairs. Come check it out when you're ready." She smiled, not sensing anything strange. Then she turned to leave, "I'll be going now, please look after your brother."

As soon as her footsteps were gone, both of the boys let out a breath they didn't notice that they were holding.

"So your mother likes birds." Izaya chuckled.

"Whatever, go take your bath." Shizuo hissed, "I'm done for today."

After Izaya had stripped down and settled under the bubbles, Shizuo tossed him a toothbrush. "Here, use this." He mumbled with his own toothbrush in his mouth.

After Shizuo had finished brushing his teeth, Izaya was still in the bath tub. "Hurry up, I wanna sleep." The blond argued, and as if on cue, he let out a yawn.

"Uhm… What? It's still 11 o' clock." Izaya whined, but got up obediently anyways. He quickly threw on the baggy clothes and followed Shizuo out, turning off the light as he passed it.

"I don't care if you're used to staying up late. But I'm tired as hell, and I'm going to sleep." And with that and a plop, Shizuo threw himself onto the bed and snuggled in his comforters.

"And where do I sleep?" Izaya inquired, puffing his cheeks.

"On the floor." The answer came smugly, "Now turn off the lights and leave me alone."

Once Izaya made himself comfortable curled up inside the spare blankets, he drifted off to dream land. Somewhere deep into the night, Izaya rolled over, causing the curse to act, and pulling the sleeping blond off the bed.

"Fuck, flea." Shizuo cursed as his hands felt around blindly for the bed, he climbed back on once again and fell asleep. Not more than five minutes later, another roll and stretch from Izaya caused Shizuo to tumble off the bed, again.

"Ugh!" Shizuo yelled as he fell on top of Izaya, "That's it! Get your ass on the bed, now!"

"Huh? Whut?" The raven haired boy mumbled groggily, and whined as he felt someone jerking him up from the ground. "You're sleeping on my bed." Shizuo explained impatiently.

"Yay!" Izaya sang happily while crawling onto the other's bed, "It's so warm."

"Shut up and sleep." Shizuo mumbled into his pillow, falling asleep again. He didn't say anything when something warm snuggled against him.

The door flew open.

"Shizu-nii? Is everything alright? I heard some noi - what?" Kasuka poked his head in the room.

When he saw the scene in front of him, he blushed, and then he quickly turned around and left the boys in peace.

_Later, that morning._

"Wake up, flea. I don't want to be late because of you." Shizuo said as he nudged the sleeping boy, but it only made him stir a little and turn over. He sighed, but it soon turned into a chuckle as he thought of an idea. He stood up harshly and yanked his head backwards; he immediately felt a heavy push against his head, and with that, their heads smashed together with a loud clunk.

"Ow! Fuck you, protozoan. Just a few more minutes..." Izaya mumbled. He rolled his eyes back and was about to fall asleep again, when Shizuo kicked him on the shin.

"Ow!" The other one exclaimed again, quickly bending over and rubbing his shin, "What the hell was that for?"

"We're late." Shizuo replied with a smirk.

"That was still unnecessary." Izaya complained as they got dressed, and much to his dismay, Izaya had to borrow Shizuo's spare uniform.

Once they entered the kitchen, they found an expressionless Kasuka sitting by the table and nibbling on his bowl of cereal. He nodded in acknowledgement as he saw both boys come in. He waited until the two had both grabbed a slice of toast, and headed out the door with them.

They remained silent, until they came across an intersection.

"Hey, Kasuka, I'm going with the flea to his house, got to get some stuff. Catch you later." He said, ruffling his younger brother's hair before heading the other way.

"Oh, I see. Bye." Kasuka said, then turned around and kept going.

Izaya and Shizuo walked to Shinjuku in silence, both trying to keep as much distance between each other as it was possible without activating the curse.

Soon, Shizuo found himself in front of a gigantic big skyscraper. It was probably the biggest on in the town. He followed Izaya into the lobby, and into the automatic sliding doors. With widened eyes, he proceeded to inspect everything. The furniture alone probably cost more than his whole house. Izaya waved to the doorman and proceeded to step into the elevator.

Izaya took his keys out of his signature jacket, opened the door to his house. It was then when Shizuo noticed that he had never been to Izaya's house. He had never guessed he was the rich type of boy. He sighed once he made his way into the flea's house.

Izaya peeked around a bit, before sighing in relief," Don't worry, no one's home." Shizuo didn't have much time to look around, since Izaya had practically dragged him into his room. Shizuo was still busy gazing at the sheer size of the room when Izaya told him that he's ready to go.

They ran on the way to school, because they were already late. Once they arrived in the schoolyard, they saw that nobody was around, meaning the class had already started.

"Fuck, hurry up, Shizu-chan." Izaya panted, grasping the railings and pulling himself up two stairs at a time.

Opening the door, they saw everyone sitting in their places. Shinra smiled at them in relief, and the teacher just laughed.

"Orihara, Heiwajima, it's the third time this month. You know what happens if you come late one more time, right?" She glared at the boys, they nodded. "Good, now, go sit down."

Luckily for both of them, even with Erika separating their seats, there weren't more than two meters between them.

"Good, have you done your homework?" The teacher asked the classed, and then looked straight at Shizuo.

"Heiwajima-san, why don't you go to the board and finish this question for me?" The teacher suggested.

'Shit!' They both looked at each other.

"Um, sir?" Shizuo stalled nervously.

"I see. You haven't done your homework, right?" The teacher peeked at him from under her glasses.

"No, sir. I have done it, but I don't quite understand it." The blonde replied.

"I see, don't worry, Heiwajima-san. Go to the board and we'll see what you have done." And with a flick of her pen, she dismissed any further arguments.

He looked at Izaya while standing up from his seat, hoping that the flea would come up with something ingenious.

"Sir!" Izaya shouted, standing up. "My pencil, I have to sharpen it."

The teacher nodded in approval, and both boys sighed in relief. The bin was next to the board, so Izaya just stood there, and tried to break the tip of the pencil while Shizuo struggled with the math formula on the board.

After a few minutes, the teacher looked at Izaya suspiciously.

He sensed the teacher's gaze, and pointed towards his sharpener, "Um, mine is broken. Can I use somebody else's?"

Shinra raised his hand, and the teacher picked him, even though he took his time getting up to the board, he could still see Shizuo fumbling nervously with the chalk in his hand. With a brand new sharpener and a pat on the back from Shinra, the black haired teenager couldn't pretend anymore, so he just sharpened it.

"Shizuo, do you need help?" The teacher said, and Shizuo nodded in despair.

"I will do it." Izaya offered as he blew some lead off from his pencil.

He stepped beside the blond and ignored the teacher's surprised look, and grabbed chalk away from the other's hand. He then erased the old answers Shizuo had written down.

"If sin α equals minus one half, and α is between 270º and 360º, that means, we can calculate cosec easily." He explained. Shizuo did not want to screw anything else up, so he just nodded. Izaya started to write something down.

"Cosec will equal two." He smiled and drew a line under the answer. Then the teacher smiled and nodded and both of the students returned to their seats.

For the rest of the lesson, Erika passed notes to them about the latest yaoi doujinshi she's working on, and Shinra was busy doodling pictures of him and Celty in inappropriate poses.

The bell dismissed the class just as Shinra chuckled perversely while drooling on his textbook. Everyone got up and left, leaving Shinra to wipe off the drool with his sleeves. Shizuo walked over to wait for Izaya.

"Oh no," Izaya whispered to Shizuo as he checked their schedule, "We have Gym next."


End file.
